staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Stycznia 2012
TVP 1 05:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5566 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5566); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; Pogodni: 7.35; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek przygotowuje posiłek, odc. 104 (Horrid Henry Cooks a Meal); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Ukryta księżniczka, odc. 1 (La princesse cachee); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 30, (seria II odc. 8) (Brain Invaders); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 10/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Apetyt na EURO - pę; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Dzika Australia - cz. 5. Wyspy - arki pośród oceanu (Wild Australasia (9/12) Island Arks) 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Plebania - odc. 1820; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Klan - odc. 2208 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 4/13 - Biszkopt - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5567 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5567); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1821; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2209 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2335; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Lippy and Messy - Go! Go! Go! - Treasureland; język angielski dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Miś Fantazy - Złamana pieczęć, odc. 8; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Długi (Long Weekend) - txt str.777 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Jamie Blanks; wyk.:James Caviezel, Claudia Karvan, John Brumpton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Licencja na film - Porwanie (Die Entfuhrung - Norfalls mit Gewalt (Abducted)) 88'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); reż.:Johannes Grieser; wyk.:Heiner Lautenbach, Claudia Michelsen, Martin Feifer, Karl Kranzkowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Na własne oczy - Ludzkie ZOO (Human Zoo) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); reż.:Srik Narayanan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:40 Kino nocnych marków - Ratownicy - odc. 8/13; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Notacje - Jan Karski. Moje młode lata; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:05 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 37; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Biedni milionerzy - odc. 8/12 Do Polski i z powrotem (Arme Millionaere (Poor Millionairs) ep. Einmal Polen und zurueck); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 344 Jak ojciec z synem; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.07, 9.46, 10.24; Panorama: 9.40; Pogoda: 9.00, 10.16; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:15 Obok nas; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Moja misja na ziemi; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Familiada - odc. 1904; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Sąsiedzi - odc. 99 - Spełnione marzenia (325); serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 687 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - Kabaret POTEM - Bajki dla potłuczonych (2); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 882 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:20 Świat bez tajemnic - Z miłości do słoni (For the love of Elephants) 45'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Mary M. Frymire; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 17/67; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:55 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Słowacja - Polska ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Słowacja - Polska ( I poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Słowacja - Polska ( II poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 688 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 883; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 622; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Paszporty Polityki; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Głęboka woda - odc. 6/13 "Niebieska karta" - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Ekstradycja I - odc. 1/6 - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Renata Dancewicz, Witold Dębicki, Alosza Awdiejew, Artur Żmijewski, Edyta Olszówka, Ryszard Radwański; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Deborah 98'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); wyk.:OLGIERD ŁUKASZEWICZ, RENATA DANCEWICZ, MARIA PAKULNIS, JERZY ZELNIK, BOGUSŁAW SOCHNACKI, ADAM KAMIEŃ, MAREK BARBASIEWICZ.; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Polska bez fikcji - dekalog... po Dekalogu - Dziesiąte 29'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Januchta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 TV market 7:30 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 3 7:55 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 57 8:20 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 4 8:50 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 115 9:25 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 116 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 93 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 168 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 173 Sezon: 4 11:30 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi Odcinek: 27 13:00 Zamieńmy się żonami Odcinek: 81 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1425 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 32 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 174 Sezon: 4 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 91 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1426 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 236 20:05 Stan oblężenia 22:25 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 5 23:25 Jedyna ocalona Odcinek: 2 1:20 Zagadkowa Noc 2:45 Zza kamery... Odcinek: 32 3:00 Tajemnice losu 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1816 TVN 5:30 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Julia Odcinek: 11 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1540 Sezon: 9 11:40 39 i pół Odcinek: 9 12:40 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 3 13:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 598 14:40 Detektywi Odcinek: 747 15:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 190 17:55 Julia Odcinek: 12 18:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 752 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1541 Sezon: 9 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy 21:30 Wszyscy kochają Romana Odcinek: 5 22:00 Wszyscy kochają Romana Odcinek: 6 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 6 23:30 Superwizjer Odcinek: 946 0:05 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 10 1:00 Uwaga! 1:15 Arkana magii 2:35 Nic straconego 5:15 Uwaga! TV Polonia 06:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 46 "Nie ma czasu do stracenia"; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Saga rodów - Ród Feigenbaumów; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:55 Rodzina Leśniewskich - odc. 6* - Skok; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.07, 9.46, 10.24; Panorama: 9.40; Pogoda: 9.00, 10.16; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:45 Plebania - odc. 1809; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 508 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:50 Czas honoru - odc. 43* "Sonderkommando Tiger" - txt str.777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Rock - Opole '90 - 1; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 347* Milion dolarów; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Plebania - odc. 1809; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Lato ZET i Dwójki - cz. 1 - na bis; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 508 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 6 - W Nasturcji; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 60 - Urwisko - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Rock - Opole '90 - 1; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Paszporty Polityki (2012); widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1809; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Rodzina Leśniewskich - odc. 6* - Skok; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 6 - W Nasturcji; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 60 - Urwisko; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 508; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Badacze natury - odc. 2 Żabia miłość; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia